neomintfandomcom-20200213-history
Bombs Away
Bombs Away is the 4th episode of Total Drama Action: Take Two. Transcript 14:33 <@Topher> Last time on Total Drama Action: Take 2... 14:34 <@Topher> The teams went on an archaeological adventure to find the most valuable of all treasures. 14:34 <@Topher> Me. 14:34 <@Topher> In gold form. 14:36 <@Topher> After a "sub" par experience, the Screaming Dragons clued into what it's like to win. 14:37 <@Topher> And the Fabulous Galactics gave Richard a one-way ticket to the temple of loser-dom. 14:38 <@Topher> Who's gonna take a dive into failure this time? And who's gonna fly to success? Find out on the next dramatic episode of Total... 14:38 <@Topher> Drama... 14:38 <@Topher> Action! 14:38 <@Topher> Take 2! ---- 14:40 <+Gretchen|Fuyuhik> G: *is on a phone call in a distant room* 14:41 <+Gretchen|Fuyuhik> G: What do you mean you aren’t coming? I thought we signed up together? 14:41 <+Gretchen|Fuyuhik> G: But…we’ve never been apart for this long…not since the time when you got lost in Macy’s because you were too busy trying on new perfume 14:41 <+Gretchen|Fuyuhik> G: What if everyone hates me? I think I have a friend or two but even they said that I wasn’t their “main bitch”… 14:41 <+Gretchen|Fuyuhik> G: I try SO hard to be a good friend but it’s just not the same without you here *tears start rolling down her cheeks* 14:41 <+Gretchen|Fuyuhik> G: Well Ronnie’s nice, but he’s not you. 14:41 <+Gretchen|Fuyuhik> G: I dunno…I’ve never done anything by myself. How can I win a million dollars if I can’t be independent from you? 14:42 <+Gretchen|Fuyuhik> G: You have to go? Oh….I see. 14:42 <+Gretchen|Fuyuhik> G: You’ll still be rooting for me, right? *click* 14:42 <+Gretchen|Fuyuhik> G: Karen? 14:42 <+Soonchan|Ronnie> (Ronnie) *overhears Gretchen's conversation and seems concerned* 14:42 <+Soonchan|Ronnie> (Ronnie) *walks into the room* Hey Gretch! How you doin' gurl? 14:42 <+Gretchen|Fuyuhik> G: hey *sniffles* 14:42 <+Soonchan|Ronnie> (Ronnie) What's wrong? 14:43 <+Gretchen|Fuyuhik> G: I just miss my friend...I've never been apart from her for this long 14:44 <+Soonchan|Ronnie> (Ronnie) Oh....I totes understand where you're coming from. I've had many friends ditch me in the past and collabs bail out on me multiple times before 14:44 <+Soonchan|Ronnie> (Ronnie) But you know what I do? I try to keep staying fabulous and be my own fab self without them 14:44 <+Soonchan|Ronnie> (Ronnie) You gotta be Gretchenista 14:44 <+Gretchen|Fuyuhik> G: omg really? How could anyone bail on you? 14:44 <@Harry|Megan> M: *knocks on door* Can I come in? 14:44 <+Soonchan|Ronnie> (Ronnie) Friends will come and go, but you gotta learn to be you! You gotta make your own style and let it flow! 14:44 <+Soonchan|Ronnie> (Ronnie) Ofc Megs! 14:45 <@Harry|Megan> M: *enters room* 14:45 <+Gretchen|Fuyuhik> G: Hey Megan *meek wave* 14:45 <@Harry|Megan> M: I heard Gretchen crying? 14:45 <+Soonchan|Ronnie> (Ronnie) You've got so much you can do! 14:45 <+Soonchan|Ronnie> (Ronnie) Like spilling that tea! Like wow, you're mighty good at spilling it! 14:45 <@Harry|Megan> M: You've got big hair that's full of secrets, gurl. 14:45 <+Soonchan|Ronnie> (Ronnie) You've got gorgeous hair, an amazing outfit 14:45 <@Harry|Megan> M: Full of tea ;) 14:45 <+Gretchen|Fuyuhik> G: Did someone tell you that? 14:46 <+Soonchan|Ronnie> (Ronnie) I wanna hear those secrets of yours, gurl! 14:46 <+Gretchen|Fuyuhik> G: *looks around the room* 14:46 <+Soonchan|Ronnie> (Ronnie) Oh we know.... *winks 14:46 <@Harry|Megan> M: *hugs Gretchen* 14:46 <@Harry|Megan> M: We're here for you. 14:46 <+Soonchan|Ronnie> (Ronnie) *squeezes her tightly and presses his cheek against her cheek and kisses* 14:46 <+Gretchen|Fuyuhik> G: So you know about the one time that I used Tharja's toothbrush by mistake? 14:46 <@Harry|Megan> M: Oh...ew. 14:46 <+Gretchen|Fuyuhik> G: *hugs Megan* thanks girl 14:46 <+Soonchan|Ronnie> (Ronnie) Oh mah gawd ---- 14:48 <+Henry|Owain> Oh boy, I've been waiting for this! 14:48 <+Henry|Owain> Henry:* 14:48 <+Soonchan|Ronnie> S: Let's see what he has here.... 14:48 <+Soonchan|Ronnie> Soonchan: Holy sheeet, a delicious pancake breakfast! 14:48 <+Henry|Owain> Henry: I think I know what we should do. 14:48 <+Soonchan|Ronnie> Soonchan: I also packed a little surprise for Topher if he's in need of more pancake mix... 14:48 <+Soonchan|Ronnie> Soonchan: *has the raccoon from the last challenge in a burlap sack* 14:49 <+Soonchan|Ronnie> Soonchan: I'll put this babe inside while you can snag the pancakes 14:49 <+Henry|Owain> Henry: Hurry do it! I have something planned for a few of our more 'uncooperative' teammates. 14:49 <+Soonchan|Ronnie> Soonchan: *puts the raccoon in the pantry in the bag that's supposed to be with pancake mix* 14:49 <+Soonchan|Ronnie> Soonchan: Alright, you got the pancakes 14:49 <+Soonchan|Ronnie> *? 14:49 <+Henry|Owain> Henry: Right here! 14:49 <+Soonchan|Ronnie> Soonchan: Alright let's roll! 14:49 <+Henry|Owain> Henry: *grabs pancakes* 14:50 <+Henry|Owain> Henry: Oh by the way Soonchan, have Melanie and Alex been getting on your nevres lately? 14:50 <+Henry|Owain> nerves* 14:50 <+Soonchan|Ronnie> Soonchan: They're pretty cray 14:50 <+Soonchan|Ronnie> Soonchan: Alexander is kinda....boring 14:50 <+Henry|Owain> Henry: Good to hear, because I have something special planned for them. 14:51 <+Soonchan|Ronnie> Soonchan: Ooooo can't wait to see! 14:51 <+Henry|Owain> Henry: Follow me, I set it up someplace! 14:51 <+Soonchan|Ronnie> Soonchan: *follows* 14:51 <+Soonchan|Ronnie> Soonchan: Alright, king of loving blood, what do you have here? 14:52 <+Henry|Owain> Henry: With this, I intend to place a bad luck curse upon the both of them 14:52 <+Henry|Owain> Henry: I wanted a death curse, but then there would have been problems 14:52 <+Henry|Owain> Henry: Just a flick of the wrist, and here we go! 14:52 <+Soonchan|Ronnie> Soonchan: Ohhhh boy I like where this is going! 14:52 <+Henry|Owain> Henry: *chants nonsense and ends with a loud clap* 14:52 <+Henry|Owain> Henry: There, that should do it 14:53 <+Henry|Owain> Henry: They better be nicer today, or this is sticking 14:53 <+Soonchan|Ronnie> Soonchan: Hehehehe.... ---- 14:53 <@Topher> *walks between the teams, covered in scratches* 14:53 <+Soonchan|Ronnie> Ronnie: Oh my goodness Topher! You need to take better care of your face! 14:54 <+Henry|Owain> Owain: Did something happen? 14:54 <+Alexander1> Haha, nice facial! 14:54 <+Soonchan|Ronnie> Ronnie: If you want, i can give you a nice makeover 14:54 <@Topher> Okay, so who's the genius who decided a raccoon would be a good substitute for pancake batter? 14:54 <+Soonchan|Ronnie> Ronnie: *puts on some silver nailpolish while Topher is talking* 14:54 <+Soonchan|Ronnie> Soonchan: *tries to hold in his laughter really hard* 14:55 <+Melanie|Nabae|Ro> M: Ew 14:55 <@Topher> Okay, so today's challenge was gonna be a simple trivia challenge about the history of cinematography, but since I'm now gonna need a rabies shot, I'm skipping to a different challenge. 14:55 <+Henry|Owain> Henry: What kind? 14:56 <@Topher> Don't worry. It's REALLY fun. 14:56 <@Topher> For me. 14:56 <+Melanie|Nabae|Ro> M: But I'mmmmmmm tired!!! 14:56 <+Soonchan|Ronnie> Ronnie: Hopefully not another challenge that involves spiders and disgusting slime 14:56 <+Gretchen|Fuyuhik> F: Just get on with it 14:56 <@Topher> No slime here. 14:56 <+Soonchan|Ronnie> Ronnie: Thank goodness, because I just got out of my beauty shower 14:56 <+Melanie|Nabae|Ro> M: I got no sleep bitch! No sleep!!! I am stiff!!! BECAUSE OF HARRISON! 14:56 <+Henry|Owain> Henry: Who's Harrison? 14:56 <@Topher> In this challenge, half of each team will be trying to escape from the top of a skyscraper. 14:56 <+Soonchan|Ronnie> Soonchan: Harry Potter *puts fake glasses on his face* 14:57 <+Tharja> So just because one of us decided to prank you we have to go through Hell? 14:57 <@Topher> The skyscraper is set to explode. 14:57 <+Melanie|Nabae|Ro> M: WHO DO YOU THINK IS HARRISON??? 14:57 <@Topher> So, don't blow up. 14:57 <+Soonchan|Ronnie> Ronnie: You mean we're going to die????!!!!!! 14:57 <+Henry|Owain> Henry: Oh explosions. 14:57 <@Topher> Not if you escape in time. 14:57 <+Soonchan|Ronnie> Ronnie: *squeaks in terror* 14:57 <+Gretchen|Fuyuhik> G: I'm too pretty to die 14:57 <@Topher> The other half of the team will be the bombsquad. 14:57 <+Alexander1> Calm down guys, it's just another death defying challenge. 14:57 <+Melanie|Nabae|Ro> N: Ahhh 14:57 <+Soonchan|Ronnie> Ronnie *conf* I'm too young to die! Momma Sylvia, if you're watching this, I love you 14:58 <+Melanie|Nabae|Ro> M: Bombs!?!?!? What kind? 14:58 <@Topher> They'll be able to diffuse the bomb, or let it explode. 14:58 <+Tharja> If anything happens to my Alexander and I survive, I will make sure you have the worst death possible Topher! 14:58 <@Topher> The kind of bombs that explode. 14:58 <+Alexander1> What other bombs are there? 14:58 <+Melanie|Nabae|Ro> M: Yassssss 14:58 <@Topher> No matter how it happens, my death would be the worst death possible. 14:58 <+Gretchen|Fuyuhik> G: *conf* I need to write down alll the tea about Tharja and Alexander...there's something going on there 14:58 <+Soonchan|Ronnie> Soochan: Yassssss!! The more extreme, the better! 14:58 <+Soonchan|Ronnie> Soonchan: Let's bring this shit on! 14:58 <@Topher> The bombsquad can also choose not to diffuse the bomb. 14:58 <+Henry|Owain> Henry: I know right? 14:59 <@Topher> If they do, it'll be harder for the opposing team, but it might kill your own team too. 14:59 <+Melanie|Nabae|Ro> N: Bombs are scary... 14:59 <+Soonchan|Ronnie> Ronnie: M-m-mommy... 14:59 <+Alexander1> This couldn't have possibly gone by the producers! 14:59 <+Soonchan|Ronnie> Ronnie: *hugs Megan and Gretchen in fear* 14:59 <+Melanie|Nabae|Ro> R: *hugs Megan too* 14:59 <@Topher> As in, I didn't run it by them. 14:59 <+Gretchen|Fuyuhik> G: *hugs back* we're gonna get through this right? 15:00 <+Alexander1> Prepare to get your ass sued then. 15:00 <+Henry|Owain> Owain: Chin up Gretchen, we will prevail! 15:00 <+Soonchan|Ronnie> Ronnie: Hopefully....and with our fabulousness intact 15:00 <@Topher> The first team to get down from the skyscraper in entirety wins. 15:00 <+Gretchen|Fuyuhik> F: you bastard 15:00 <+Melanie|Nabae|Ro> R: Megan will. I won't let her die. 15:00 <+Gretchen|Fuyuhik> F: we could get killed 15:00 <+Melanie|Nabae|Ro> M: I wanna play with the bombs!!! 15:00 <+Soonchan|Ronnie> Ronnie: Rose! You selfless queen! Who knew you had a big heart under your gorgeous makeup 15:00 <+Gretchen|Fuyuhik> G: Thanks Owain! 15:01 <+Gretchen|Fuyuhik> G: Hearts are red and roses are red too. Obviously she has a big heart 15:01 <+Melanie|Nabae|Ro> R: My hair was dyed with blood once because I had too many hearts in my bedroom. 15:01 <@Topher> You'll have fifteen minutes before the bombs explode. If the bomb does explode before either team gets down, then, well, we won't need a winner, because we won't have many people left. 15:01 <+Soonchan|Ronnie> Ronnie: That's so deep! *gives a stunned expression at Gretchen* 15:01 <+Soonchan|Ronnie> Ronnie: Oh my... 15:02 <+Alexander1> That'll surely cut down the competition. 15:02 <@Topher> Just kidding. If the bomb goes off before you get down, we'll judge by whoever was closer to winning. 15:02 <+Gretchen|Fuyuhik> F: You little... 15:02 <+Melanie|Nabae|Ro> M: I like bombs! 15:02 <+Alexander1> How are the teams going to be separated? 15:02 <+Soonchan|Ronnie> Soonchan: Me too!! 15:02 <+Melanie|Nabae|Ro> M: I WANNA BE THE BOMB LADY!!! 15:02 <+Soonchan|Ronnie> Soonchan: I wanna be with dem bombs 15:02 <@Topher> The Dragons bombsquad will consist of Harry, Alexander, Melanie, and Fuyuhiko. 15:03 <+Melanie|Nabae|Ro> M: YESSSSSSSS!!! 15:03 <+Soonchan|Ronnie> Soonchan: Awww man....my bro Henry and I could've totes taken that challenge by storm 15:03 <+Alexander1> Alexander: Wait, seriously? 15:03 <@Topher> The Galactics bombsquad will be Ronnie, Gretchen, and Owain. 15:03 <+Gretchen|Fuyuhik> F: Heh at least we get to be on the ground 15:03 <+Henry|Owain> Henry: *whispers to Soonchan* Don't worry, we'll still have a bit of fun with you-know-what. 15:03 <+Soonchan|Ronnie> Ronnie: Welp, let's do this sista 15:03 <@Harry|Megan> Harry: Bombsquad! Alright! 15:04 <+Alexander1> *conf*Great, it's consisted of three people, two who are self demanding and one person...I still don't quite get. 15:04 <+Henry|Owain> Owain: I will uphold my duty like it will be my last! 15:04 <+Soonchan|Ronnie> Soonchan: *gives him a thumbs up* Looking forward to it! 15:04 <+Gretchen|Fuyuhik> G: We can do this! I...think 15:04 <+Melanie|Nabae|Ro> M: Harry. Can you like 15:04 <+Soonchan|Ronnie> Ronnie: Let's hope my hair won't be burned off... 15:04 <+Melanie|Nabae|Ro> M: BLOW UP THAT HEADDRESS??? 15:04 <@Harry|Megan> Harry: Um, my pleasure. 15:04 <@Topher> First, a long exciting elevator ride to the top of the skyscraper for Henry, Nabae, Soonchan, Megan, Rose, and Tharja! 15:04 <+Gretchen|Fuyuhik> G: Omg that wouls be SUCH tragedy 15:04 <@Harry|Megan> H: Seriously, what am I supposed to do with this thing? 15:04 <+Soonchan|Ronnie> Ronnie: I knowwwww 15:04 <+Alexander1> Throw it away? 15:05 <+Melanie|Nabae|Ro> M: Give it someone. 15:05 <+Soonchan|Ronnie> Soonchan: Yassssssss!! Let's put it on overdrive! 15:05 <@Harry|Megan> H: Oh...ok? 15:05 <@Harry|Megan> H: Nabae, you want it? 15:05 <@Harry|Megan> H: *throws it on floor* 15:05 <+Melanie|Nabae|Ro> N: Sure! 15:05 <@Topher> Okay, to the skyscraper people! 15:05 <+Henry|Owain> Henry: Going up! 15:05 <+Melanie|Nabae|Ro> M: SAY THE MAGIC PHRASE HARRY! 15:05 <+Alexander1> I'm just going to...not go there. 15:05 <@Harry|Megan> H: What magic phrase?! 15:05 <+Soonchan|Ronnie> Soonchan: How fast can this babe go? 15:05 <+Melanie|Nabae|Ro> M: UGH! Say HERE YOU GO BITCH! 15:05 <@Harry|Megan> H: Nabae 15:05 <+Alexander1> If you excuse me, i'll be going to get breakfast. 15:06 <@Harry|Megan> H: HERE YOU GO BITCH 15:06 <+Melanie|Nabae|Ro> N: Yay! 15:06 <+Melanie|Nabae|Ro> M: hehehe 15:06 <+Melanie|Nabae|Ro> M: Harry 15:06 <@Harry|Megan> H: Heh...? 15:06 <@Harry|Megan> H: Yeah? 15:06 <@Topher> Breakfast can wait, Alexander. 15:06 <+Melanie|Nabae|Ro> M: Do you realize that now Nabae controls you? 15:06 <@Topher> Bombs are way more important. 15:06 <@Harry|Megan> H: Wait, what...? 15:07 <+Alexander1> I seriously doubt that. 15:07 <+Alexander1> I can't think straight without breakfast. 15:07 <@Topher> Well, I didn't get breakfast either, so quit complaining. 15:07 <+Soonchan|Ronnie> Soonchan: Bruh, this is a challenge 15:07 <+Henry|Owain> Henry: But it's gonna be fun! 15:07 <+Soonchan|Ronnie> Soonchan: If you eat before the extremeness, you're gonna be faced with the sickiness 15:08 <@Harry|Megan> H: Uh yeah Alexander...maybe you shouldn't eat right now. 15:08 <+Alexander1> Psh, go tell someone else that nonsense 15:08 <@Topher> Well, if you want breakfast, than I hope your team doesn't lose! 15:08 <+Alexander1> I'm not risking my life for a TV show for shits and giggles 15:08 <+Alexander1> ...Screw it, I don't want to be voted off. 15:08 <@Harry|Megan> H: :/ 15:08 <+Soonchan|Ronnie> Soonchan: If y'all eat now, you'll be going down along with your gut ;) ---- 15:09 <@Topher> -Scene: Bottom of skyscraper, which is lined with bombs (like the ones in Dial M)- 15:09 <+Soonchan|Ronnie> Ronnie: Well, at least I can protect my precious hairweaves from being charred up by the fire *fixes his hair up* 15:10 <+Soonchan|Ronnie> Ronnie: We need to save my fave bitch bitch, Megan 15:11 <@Topher> Okay, non-bombsquaders are on their way up now. Bombsquaders, get acquainted with your equipment. 15:11 <+Soonchan|Ronnie> Ronnie: Tf are all these wires? 15:11 <@Topher> Since the dragons won last time, they get wire cutters. 15:11 <+Melanie|Nabae|Ro> M: Yasssssssssssssss 15:11 <+Henry|Owain> Owain: Okay, bombs aren't my forte but I think I can make this work. 15:11 <@Harry|Megan> H: Alright! 15:11 <@Topher> Here are the bomb schematics so you can know exactly what wires to cut. 15:11 <+Soonchan|Ronnie> Ronnie: This is like.... 15:11 <@Topher> *tears the paper* 15:11 <+Soonchan|Ronnie> Ronnie: I don't fucking know 15:12 <+Soonchan|Ronnie> Ronnie: Why tf would you....Ugh! 15:12 <+Gretchen|Fuyuhik> G: How do we cut without wire cutters? 15:12 <+Gretchen|Fuyuhik> G: Maybe Topher hates us ---- 15:12 <+Alexander1> Don't worry Dragons, just hand the wire cutters to me. 15:12 <@Harry|Megan> H: As if 15:12 <+Melanie|Nabae|Ro> M: *wire cutters snap in half* 15:12 <@Topher> Now, I'm gonna go sit back and watch from a safe distance, and have a non-raccoon filled breakfast. 15:13 <@Harry|Megan> H: I can manage on my own. 15:13 <+Gretchen|Fuyuhik> F: Why would we do that...? 15:13 <+Soonchan|Ronnie> Ronnie: What kind of tea brb 15:13 <+Soonchan|Ronnie> brb my sister is annoying 15:13 <+Gretchen|Fuyuhik> F: As if we'd give you our advantage 15:13 <+Melanie|Nabae|Ro> M: SHIT!!! 15:13 <+Alexander1> Okay Mr. Bigshot 15:13 <@Harry|Megan> H: Melanie, how did you even...? 15:13 <+Melanie|Nabae|Ro> M: THEY JUST BROKE! 15:14 <+Alexander1> No, you clearly broke them! 15:14 <@Harry|Megan> H: Melanie, what are you doing? 15:14 <+Melanie|Nabae|Ro> M: I am not that strong! 15:14 <+Alexander1> There goes any advantage we did have! 15:15 <@Harry|Megan> H: We have more, Alexander. ---- 15:15 <+Gretchen|Fuyuhik> G: Wait, Owain, do you still have your sword from the last challenge? 15:15 <+Henry|Owain> Owain: Indeed, I have it out right now. 15:15 <+Henry|Owain> Owain: I never go anywhere without it. 15:15 <+Henry|Owain> Owain: So, where do we cut? 15:15 <+Alexander1> (wait, how many do we have?) 15:15 <+Gretchen|Fuyuhik> G: Then we still have a chance! 15:16 <+Henry|Owain> Owain: Ok, so where do I cut? 15:17 <+Gretchen|Fuyuhik> G: Try the blue one? 15:17 <+Henry|Owain> Owain: Okay, try to get the wire separate so I don't hit any others. 15:17 <+Henry|Owain> Owain: *readies his sword* 15:17 <+Gretchen|Fuyuhik> G: *starts detangling wire* 15:18 <@Topher> Topher *on a megaphone* I may have forgot to mention. Each floor of the building is lined with other smaller bombs, just to make things more fun. 15:18 <+Gretchen|Fuyuhik> F: Well shit. 15:18 <+Gretchen|Fuyuhik> F: Do we have to deactivate all of them? 15:18 <+Henry|Owain> Owain: Ready Gretchen? 15:18 <+Gretchen|Fuyuhik> G: Ready 15:18 <+Henry|Owain> Owain: *slices blue wire* 15:19 <+Henry|Owain> Owain: Anything? 15:19 <+Gretchen|Fuyuhik> G: did the countdown stop? ---- 15:20 <@Harry|Megan> H: Which wire should we start with...? 15:20 Soonchan|Ronnie 44224e95@gateway/web/freenode/ip.68.34.78.149 has quit timeout: 260 seconds 15:20 <@Harry|Megan> H: Ummmmm 15:20 <+Melanie|Nabae|Ro> M: I CAN'T RIP WIRES! 15:20 <+Alexander1> Here, toss me the wire cutter. 15:20 <@Harry|Megan> H: I'll go with yellow....because it's my favorite color? 15:20 <+Alexander1> Oh wait :) 15:20 <@Harry|Megan> H: *cuts yellow wire* 15:20 <+Gretchen|Fuyuhik> F: *tries cutting his green wire* 15:20 <+Henry|Owain> Owain: Did the green one work? 15:20 <@Topher> (green wire does nothing) 15:20 <@Harry|Megan> (it's not Owain's scene) 15:20 <+Melanie|Nabae|Ro> M: *Tries ripping the red one in half* 15:20 <+Alexander1> Can you actually wait until we decide together Harry? 15:21 <@Topher> (yellow wire causes a small explosion towards the top of the building) 15:21 <+Henry|Owain> (Sorry, really sorry) 15:21 <@Harry|Megan> H: O.O 15:21 <@Harry|Megan> H: Sorry.... 15:21 <+Gretchen|Fuyuhik> F: *cuts red wire* 15:21 <+Alexander1> Nice going, next time discuss it! 15:21 <@Harry|Megan> H: *conf* Oops...*facepalm* Alexander's gonna hate me now. 15:21 <@Harry|Megan> H: Okay!! I'm sorry! 15:21 <@Harry|Megan> H: What's your idea, smarty pants? 15:21 <+Alexander1> Sheesh, I've got this. 15:21 <+Gretchen|Fuyuhik> F: If you say so 15:21 <+Alexander1> Hmmm, the blue one? 15:21 <@Topher> (Red wire does nothing) 15:21 <+Alexander1> *cuts the blue wire* 15:22 <@Topher> (blue wire stops the countdown on Alexander's bomb) 15:22 <+Gretchen|Fuyuhik> F: *cuts his yellow wire* 15:22 <+Alexander1> That's how you do it! 15:22 <@Harry|Megan> H: OMG 15:22 <@Harry|Megan> H: *cuts blue wire* 15:22 <+Melanie|Nabae|Ro> M: I NEED WIRE CUTTERS! 15:22 <@Topher> (Yellow wire does nothing) 15:22 <+Gretchen|Fuyuhik> F: *cuts his blue wire* 15:22 <+Alexander1> *tosses Melanie a wire cutter* 15:22 <@Topher> (blue wire causes the timer to speed up) 15:22 <+Gretchen|Fuyuhik> F: fuck 15:22 <+Gretchen|Fuyuhik> F: Any bright ideas? 15:22 <+Melanie|Nabae|Ro> M: *cuts green wire* 15:23 <+Alexander1> Harry, it's not the same for everyone's... ---- 15:24 <@Harry|Megan> M: When can we get OUT of here? 15:24 <+Henry|Owain> Henry: I wonder if that curse is doing anything yet? 15:24 <+Melanie|Nabae|Ro> R: Megan??? 15:25 <@Harry|Megan> M: Rose? Let's get out of here. 15:25 <+Tharja> Guys, we need to start finding a way down in case are bomb squad fails! 15:25 <+Melanie|Nabae|Ro> R: Ok 15:25 <@Harry|Megan> M: Okay 15:25 <@Harry|Megan> M: Rose and Tharja, let's go together. 15:27 <+Melanie|Nabae|Ro> Rose: Ok 15:27 <+Henry|Owain> Henry: Not on my watch! 15:27 Soonchan: Excuse you! 15:27 <+Henry|Owain> Henry: *starts running* 15:27 <+Melanie|Nabae|Ro> R: As long as you're safe 15:27 <@Topher> (There are stairs and an elevator) 15:27 Soonchan: *runs with Henry* 15:27 <+Henry|Owain> Henry: Come on Nabae! 15:27 <+Melanie|Nabae|Ro> R: Let's use the stairs! 15:27 <@Harry|Megan> M: *jumps into elevator and closes it* 15:27 <@Harry|Megan> M: Rose! Get in! 15:27 <+Melanie|Nabae|Ro> N: Ok! *runs with them* 15:27 Soonchan: Stairs are for chumps 15:27 <+Melanie|Nabae|Ro> R: OK! 15:28 Soonchan; *hops in* 15:28 <@Harry|Megan> M: No, not you! 15:28 <@Harry|Megan> M: *pushes Soonchan out* 15:28 <@Harry|Megan> M: LEAVE LEAVE LEAVEV 15:28 <+Melanie|Nabae|Ro> R: *goes on stairs* 15:28 Soonchan: Awww bitch come on! 15:28 <+Tharja> Don't forget me! *Runs in the elevator* 15:28 <+Henry|Owain> Henry: Hurry into the elevator! 15:28 Soonchan: *runs inside* 15:28 <+Melanie|Nabae|Ro> R: COME ON!!! 15:28 <+Melanie|Nabae|Ro> N: Gets into elevator* 15:28 <+Henry|Owain> Henry: *runs into elevator* 15:28 <@Harry|Megan> M: *closes elevator* 15:28 <@Harry|Megan> M: OMG 15:28 <@Harry|Megan> M: GET OUT 15:28 Soonchan: Swell, we made it! 15:28 <+Melanie|Nabae|Ro> R: *runs downstairs* 15:29 <+Henry|Owain> Henry: Guess we're all in this together then! Hope you guys don't mind explosions! 15:29 Soonchan: I always get the last laugh, Megan ;). You should meet my ex-girlfriend. She always listens to my laughs, hahaha 15:29 <@Harry|Megan> M: Where's Tharja? 15:29 <@Topher> (speaking of which... a small explosion is heard, and the elevator stops) 15:29 <@Harry|Megan> M: Ugh why am I stuck with stupid boys...? 15:29 <@Harry|Megan> M: AHHHH 15:29 <+Melanie|Nabae|Ro> R: I thought they would follow me. 15:29 Soonchan: I don't know her 15:29 <+Henry|Owain> Henry: Aw man, I missed it. 15:29 <+Tharja> Megan, I'm right behind you. 15:29 <+Melanie|Nabae|Ro> R: *keeps running downstairs* 15:29 <@Harry|Megan> M: Oh thank goodness 15:30 <@Harry|Megan> M: We just need ROse 15:30 Soonchan: *takes out 3-d glasses from his toolkit of prankery* I've been saving these too 15:30 <+Melanie|Nabae|Ro> N: AM I GONNA DIE? 15:30 <@Harry|Megan> M: Since the elevator stopped...she might pass us? 15:30 <@Topher> (The elevator suddenly drops) 15:30 <@Harry|Megan> M: *screams* 15:30 <+Henry|Owain> Henry: Geronimo!!!!!! 15:30 Soonchan: YAHOOOOOOO!!!!!! 15:30 <+Melanie|Nabae|Ro> N: SCARY! 15:30 Soonchan: THIS IS FUGGING AWESOME!!!! 15:30 <+Tharja> Wow, So scary! 15:30 <@Topher> (And stops three floors down) 15:30 <+Melanie|Nabae|Ro> N: *cries* 15:30 <@Topher> (By the way, there are six floors) 15:30 Soonchan: Stop crying. This is fun 15:30 <+Henry|Owain> Henry: Did we hit the ground yet? 15:30 <@Harry|Megan> M: Oh, COME ON! 15:31 <+Melanie|Nabae|Ro> R: I HEARD SCREAMING!!!!!!!!!!!! *runs back up to try to see them* 15:31 <+Melanie|Nabae|Ro> R: MEGAN!!! Other irrelevant people. ---- 15:31 <+Tharja> What do we do now Megan? 15:31 <+Henry|Owain> Henry: I think that's Rose, guess she wasn't a part of the ride. 15:31 Soonchan: Yikes... 15:31 <+Melanie|Nabae|Ro> R: *keeps running up* 15:31 <@Harry|Megan> M: Wait for it to stop, I guess? 15:31 <@Harry|Megan> *continue 15:31 Soonchan: She missed out on heaps of fun 15:32 <@Topher> (Elevator opens starts going up) 15:32 <+Melanie|Nabae|Ro> R: *runs* 15:32 <+Henry|Owain> Henry: Hey its working! 15:32 <+Melanie|Nabae|Ro> R: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOo 15:32 Soonchan: Yay!!! 15:32 <+Melanie|Nabae|Ro> R: *walsk back down* ---- 15:32 <+Melanie|Nabae|Ro> R: I can save her from down here 15:32 <+Henry|Owain> Owain: What haven't we tried yet? 15:32 Ronnie: What do we do??? 15:33 <+Henry|Owain> Owain: I don't know, I'm a swordsman, not a bomb expert!! 15:33 <+Gretchen|Fuyuhik> G: *tries white wire* 15:33 Ronnie: *gulps* 15:33 <+Gretchen|Fuyuhik> G: we all have to cut our wires 15:33 Ronnie: Oh, my mom stopped! Praise the lord! 15:33 <@Topher> (yellow wire causes a small explosion* 15:34 <+Henry|Owain> Owain: No! I failed again! 15:34 <+Henry|Owain> Owain: *slices red wire* 15:34 <+Gretchen|Fuyuhik> G: Relax, you've got this 15:34 <@Topher> (the bombs start to count down faster) 15:34 (Ronnie) AAAAHHHH!!!! WE'RE ALL GONNA DIE!!!! 15:35 <+Gretchen|Fuyuhik> G: If you can stream in front of thousands of people you can cut a wire 15:35 <+Henry|Owain> Owain: *slices white wire* 15:35 (Ronnie) Ok... 15:35 (Ronnie) *breaths* 15:35 <+Henry|Owain> Owain: Come on, work, please... 15:35 (Ronnie) What wire should I try next? 15:35 <@Topher> (Owain's bomb stops) 15:35 <+Henry|Owain> Owain: Finally! 15:35 (Ronnie) *cuts red wire* 15:35 <@Topher> (Ronnie's bomb stops) 15:35 (Ronnie) Phew... 15:35 <+Henry|Owain> Owain: We did it! 15:35 (Ronnie) Gretch....we survived!!! ---- 15:36 <+Gretchen|Fuyuhik> F: Only one left... *cuts white wire* 15:36 <@Topher> (White wire causes the bombs to all go off) 15:37 <@Harry|Megan> H: So, according to the blueprints-FUCK 15:37 (oh dear....) 15:37 <@Topher> (But they're only stink bombs.) 15:37 <@Harry|Megan> H: EWWWWWW 15:37 <+Gretchen|Fuyuhik> F: How is that possible??? 15:37 <+Melanie|Nabae|Ro> M: ew 15:37 <+Alexander1> Ugh, I already diffused mine though! 15:38 <@Harry|Megan> H: *throws his wire cutters down in frustration* 15:38 <+Gretchen|Fuyuhik> F: *conf* That bastard...what makes him think he can frame me like this 15:38 <@Topher> Since the Galactics diffused their bomb, and the Dragons "blew up" the building, the Galactics win! 15:39 <@Harry|Megan> H: Aww, man... 15:39 <+Henry|Owain> Owain: Victory is ours!! 15:39 <+Melanie|Nabae|Ro> (brb) 15:39 <+Alexander1> Well, at least I diffused my bomb. Personal win. 15:39 Ronnie: Yaaaassssss!!! *takes a selfie showing his deactivated bomb* 15:39 <@Harry|Megan> H: *conf* I have a bad feeling that Alexander is planning on getting me eliminated...ugh, what to do? What to do?? 15:39 <+Gretchen|Fuyuhik> G: We're alive!!! 15:39 <@Topher> Dragons, get your butts to the elimination ceremony. Glactics, go take a shower for pete's sake. 15:39 <@Topher> That stink bomb is going to last a while, so you're probably all gonna wanna invest in a new wardrobe. 15:39 Ronnie: *smells himself* Time for another beauty shower with my lavender body wash *holds in his hands clicking his tongue* ---- 15:40 <+Melanie|Nabae|Ro> M: You guys need to vote off Nabae! 15:40 <+Melanie|Nabae|Ro> M: She will die if you don't!!! 15:40 Soonchan: Waiiii wuuuuut? 15:40 <+Henry|Owain> Henry: I don't see why we should. 15:40 Soonchan: What did BAE do? 15:41 Soonchan: She was just standin' there looking pretty in the elevator 15:41 <+Melanie|Nabae|Ro> M: SHE HAS THE CURSED HEADDRESS! 15:41 <@Harry|Megan> H: WHAT? 15:41 <@Harry|Megan> H: THAT THING IS CURSED?! 15:41 Soonchan: Waiiii wuuuuuttt??? 15:41 Soonchan: Okay then... 15:41 <+Melanie|Nabae|Ro> M: SHE WILL DIE IF SHE ISN'T GONE! 15:41 Soonchan: Oh jesus 15:41 <+Melanie|Nabae|Ro> N: WHAT??? 15:41 <@Harry|Megan> H: Oh crap... 15:42 <+Alexander1> Do people really believe her? 15:42 <+Henry|Owain> Henry: *giggles* Yeah, that's the curse. 15:42 <+Alexander1> Curse? 15:42 <+Melanie|Nabae|Ro> N: HARRY!!! 15:42 <+Gretchen|Fuyuhik> F: *flashes a look at Henry* 15:42 <+Melanie|Nabae|Ro> N: YOU SET ME UP!!! 15:42 <@Harry|Megan> H: Wh-What?! 15:42 <@Harry|Megan> H: I did not! 15:42 <@Harry|Megan> H: Melanie told me to! 15:42 Soonchan: *widens eyes and eats popcorn* 15:42 <+Melanie|Nabae|Ro> N: Huh? 15:42 <@Harry|Megan> H: She must have been protecting me! 15:42 <+Alexander1> This conversation is so stupid. 15:42 <+Alexander1> Melanie just wants Nabae out. 15:42 <+Melanie|Nabae|Ro> m: It was his choice! 15:43 <+Alexander1> Nothing else. 15:43 <+Henry|Owain> Henry: Oooo, violence. By the way Alex, your shoe's untied. 15:43 <+Alexander1> *checks* Uh, no it's not? 15:43 <@Topher> Everyone, vote. I need to go to the clinic to get the raccoon teeth removed. I wanna get this done. 15:43 Soonchan: *trips Alexander by stepping on his shoe lace* 15:43 Soonchan: Oops! 15:43 <+Alexander1> *falls over* Ow! 15:43 <+Henry|Owain> Henry: Told you. 15:43 <+Alexander1> *walks off grumbling* 15:43 Soonchan: Listen to the Spongebob Loop de Loop song to learn how to tie them 15:45 <+Melanie|Nabae|Ro> M: Do you want to kill Nabae? 15:45 <@Harry|Megan> H: NO 15:45 <@Harry|Megan> H: She's my FRIEND 15:45 <+Melanie|Nabae|Ro> M: THEN VOTE HER! 15:45 <+Alexander1> Guys, don't listen to her 15:46 <+Melanie|Nabae|Ro> M: Um 15:46 <@Harry|Megan> H: *conf* Ugh, do I listen to Alexander, who could potentially like me more if I listen to him, or Melanie who could potentially save Nabae...? I'm so conflicted... 15:46 <+Melanie|Nabae|Ro> M: You are an asshole 15:46 <@Harry|Megan> H: *backs away* 15:46 <+Alexander1> Any other old news you want to share? 15:46 <+Melanie|Nabae|Ro> M: YOU KNOW NOTHING ABOUT CURSES 15:47 <+Alexander1> Because your subpar plans to eliminate someone isn't going to work. 15:48 <@Topher> Your votes have been cast. 15:49 <@Topher> The first person safe is... Fuyuhiko! 15:49 <@Topher> Also safe, Alexander! 15:49 <+Gretchen|Fuyuhik> F: heh *takes award and returns to his seat* 15:49 <@Harry|Megan> H: *conf* For someone who cost us the challenge, Fuyuhiko was safe pretty quick. Hmph. 15:49 <+Melanie|Nabae|Ro> M: Huh? 15:49 <+Alexander1> As long as Melanie is gone *takes award* 15:50 <@Topher> Next person safe, Soonchan! 15:50 Yassss *munches on chocolate* 15:50 <@Topher> As well as Henry! 15:50 <+Henry|Owain> Henry: Thank goodness *grabs award* 15:50 Soonchan: *he shakes remnants of the stink bomb in a jar and laughs evilly* 15:50 <@Harry|Megan> H: *looks concerned* 15:50 <@Topher> Melanie, you're safe. 15:50 <+Henry|Owain> Henry: *whispers to Soonchan* Good call. 15:50 <+Melanie|Nabae|Ro> M: HAHA ALEX 15:51 <@Harry|Megan> H: Alexander is safe, Melanie. 15:51 <+Melanie|Nabae|Ro> M: *slaps Alex* 15:51 <@Topher> Harry, Nabae, you're the bottom two. 15:51 <@Harry|Megan> H: *glances nervously at Nabae* 15:52 <@Topher> The person with the most votes is... 15:52 <@Topher> ... 15:52 <@Topher> ... 15:52 <@Topher> No one. 15:52 <@Topher> It's a tie! 15:52 <@Harry|Megan> H: ... 15:52 <+Melanie|Nabae|Ro> N: WHAT?? 15:52 <+Melanie|Nabae|Ro> M: WHAT??? 15:52 <@Harry|Megan> H: No way, man... 15:52 Soonchan: Oh sheeeeeeet! 15:52 <+Melanie|Nabae|Ro> M: ARE YOU TRYING TO KILL NABAE? 15:52 <+Henry|Owain> Henry: Plot twist! 15:52 <@Harry|Megan> H: So...what now? 15:53 <+Alexander1> Are you serious? 15:53 <@Harry|Megan> H: We should totally have a football tiebreaker. I'm quarterback back home. 15:53 <+Gretchen|Fuyuhik> F: *conf* They can both leave for all I care 15:53 <@Topher> Okay, let's get this tiebreaker done quickly. There was only one person who voted for someone other than Harry or Nabae. 15:53 <+Gretchen|Fuyuhik> F: You don't get to pick the challenge, dumbass 15:53 <@Harry|Megan> H: Oh 15:53 <@Harry|Megan> H: Fuyuhiko :@ 15:53 <@Topher> So, Alexander is going to be the tiebreaking vote. 15:53 <@Harry|Megan> H: ... 15:53 <@Harry|Megan> H: *conf* Crap... 15:54 <+Alexander1> Haha, perfect. 15:54 Soonchan: Save my BAE please Alexander Hamilton 15:54 <+Henry|Owain> Henry: Good luck Alex!! 15:54 <+Melanie|Nabae|Ro> M: NO ALEX 15:54 <+Melanie|Nabae|Ro> M: VOTE NABAE 15:54 Soonchan: Or I will glue this lice-covered Alexander Hamilton wig on you! 15:54 <@Harry|Megan> H: Alexander, just save me. I'll do anything. 15:54 <+Alexander1> To make this competition so much easier, I'm going to do the logical thing. 15:54 <+Alexander1> ... 15:54 <+Alexander1> Anything you say? 15:54 <@Harry|Megan> H: Yes! 15:54 <+Alexander1> Well, I'm not going to listen to you :) 15:55 <+Alexander1> Topher, I vote for 15:55 <+Alexander1> Nabae 15:55 <+Melanie|Nabae|Ro> M: YESSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSs 15:55 <+Henry|Owain> Henry: Aw, sorry Nabae... 15:55 Soonchan: Whyyyyyyyyyyy :( 15:55 <@Harry|Megan> H: OH 15:55 <+Melanie|Nabae|Ro> N: Well 15:55 <+Gretchen|Fuyuhik> F: *conf* He listens to Melanie? We all know who it should've been... 15:55 <@Topher> Then it's settled. Nabae, it's curtains for you. 15:55 <+Melanie|Nabae|Ro> N: Bye bye everyone! 15:55 Soonchan: I love you Nabae....call me pleeeaasseee 15:56 <@Harry|Megan> H: Bye Nabae ;( 15:56 <+Henry|Owain> Henry: Bye Nabae! We'll remember you! 15:56 <+Alexander1> No hard feelings... 15:56 <@Harry|Megan> H: I'll miss you girl 15:56 Soonchan: *hugs* 15:56 <+Melanie|Nabae|Ro> N: I don't have your number 15:56 Soonchan: *gives her a slip* Here it is 15:56 <+Melanie|Nabae|Ro> N: And Melanie 15:56 <+Melanie|Nabae|Ro> N: Curses don't exist 15:56 <@Harry|Megan> H: *gives Nabae phone number* 15:56 <@Harry|Megan> H: I'm used to girls asking for my number ;) 15:56 <+Henry|Owain> Henry: *giggles* 15:56 <+Alexander1> *conf* Harry's gotta a lot to owe me after this elimination. 15:56 Soonchan: Oy, she's my bae 15:57 <+Melanie|Nabae|Ro> N: *group hugs everyone again* 15:57 <@Harry|Megan> H: *hugs Nabae* 15:57 <@Topher> Nabae, I hate to break this touching moment up, but the Lame-o-sine awaits. 15:57 Soonchan: ;( 15:57 <+Melanie|Nabae|Ro> N: Bye!!! 15:57 <+Melanie|Nabae|Ro> N: *gets in limo* 15:58 <+Henry|Owain> Henry: Well, I guess that's the end of the 'curse'. 15:58 <+Henry|Owain> Henry: Or is it? 15:58 <+Alexander1> Well, I'm heading off to bed then. Night guys...and Harry 15:58 <@Harry|Megan> H: Uhh yeah? 15:58 <+Alexander1> .....Good night. 15:58 <@Harry|Megan> H: Night to you too... 15:58 <+Melanie|Nabae|Ro> Melanie: YES! I GET MY OWN TRAILER!!! 15:59 <+Alexander1> I hope you're ready for tommorow 15:59 <@Harry|Megan> H: I am 15:59 <+Henry|Owain> Henry: Hope you're ready too Alex!! 15:59 <@Topher> Well, it's goodbye for Nabae. And goodbye for you too, until next time, with even more drama! Right here on Total... 15:59 <@Topher> Drama... 15:59 <@Topher> Action! 15:59 <@Topher> Take Two! See also Category:Episodes Category:Total Drama Action: Take Two episodes